


Surprise

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Background Relationships, Edea is not, F/M, I just can't write, Implied Smut, Lingerie Kink, Mischievous Magnolia, Restaurant Date, Rindea - Freeform, Ringabel is romantic, but she kind of is, i think, is that their ship name?, no clue, so kinda boarderline smut, sorta - Freeform, squint to see them, that sounds wrong, valentines day, very small Tagnes, very small Yewnolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Its valentines day and Ringabel has a big surprise planned only problem is, Edea completely forgot. She only had one idea and though it was not the best one, it would have to do.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/gifts).



> Hey! After you read this you should definitely read some of Komatsu's fics they are the best! The very first fanfiction I ever read was written by her so I have her to thank for helping me become the massive fangirl I am today. I would of written something sooner but I wanted to try and improve my writing first, though I'm still bad at title, sorry I'm rambling enjoy the cringe that is the fic!

Magnolia’s thin fingers softly brought the ribbon through the hole and out the other, she repeated this step many times before pulling the two strings of ribbon towards her and tying them into a bow. 

“There all done.”

She had finished tying up the unusual top Edea had on, earlier Edea had called her over to help her put it on apparently it was a surprise for the man in blue.

“It looks perfect, thank you Magnolia.” Edea said fixing a few clasps on her garment.

“I still don’t understand why you chose this as your valentines day surprise.” It was indeed valentines day and Magnolia had planned to cook Yew a meal which she thought most people would do, that is until she heard Edea’s idea.

“To be different. You’re cooking Yew a meal and him being the romantic he is probably has something planned for you.” Edea continued to fiddle with the clasps and straps on her garment. “Agnes is making chocolate for Tiz and I think he is too. So this was the most unique idea I had.” Edea pulled on the two straps dangling over her legs. “And I only remembered today was valentines day this morning so this was the best idea I had.”

“How could you forget?” Magnolia wondered her mouth widened into an ‘O’ shape.

“Well you know, being the Grand Marshal of Eternia does take up a lot of time. So it wasn’t hard to forget it, I probably wouldn’t have remembered at all if it wasn’t for him.” Edea’s mouth curled into a frown.

“What did he do?” Magnolia asked her voice full of curiosity.

“He was himself.” Edea sighed. “I woke up to see a pink note on the bedside cabinet I opened it and it was a love poem. When I walked downstairs I could smell pancakes.” Edea could hear Magnolia let out a small gasp. “He then left to go do something he was oddly secretive about, I walked into the living room and saw another note this one describing all the things he loved about me. Then when he came back he told me we were going out to dinner tonight to my favourite restaurant and she had a big surprise in store.” she heard Magnolia let out a bigger gasp. “I have no ideas and I feel horrible about that so this was my last resort.”

“How romantic.” Magnolia breathed placing her hand on her chest.

“I know I wish he would tone it down a bit.”

“How could you say that?” Magnolia gasped as if she was personally offended.

“I feel bad. I can’t enjoy all these wonderfully romantic things he does for me because I can’t return the favour.” Edea slipped a red dress on over her head covering up what she had on underneath.

“You could make him a meal.” Magnolia suggested.

“Happy valentines day here have some food poisoning.” Edea said as she tied a black and red bow into her hair.

“Not that I’m forgetting what we were talking about but, does the bow go with what’s underneath?”

“It does.” Edea said matter of factly.

“Really? Black, red, blue and white?”

“It goes well with what’s underneath.” Edea stated, wishing she had asked Agnes to come instead. She couldn’t blame the other girl though they had only known each other for two years, whereas she had known the brunette for four and a half years. It was a shame Norende was so far away.

“I’m sorry, I feel as if I have crossed a line.”

Edea sighed putting her shoes on. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

“I do still think you should talk to him about this.”

“Hmm.”

“Okay, I hope you enjoy your night.” Magnolia walked towards the door stepping on something beside it. “Oh?” she bent down to pick up the object underneath her foot. “Edea.”

“Yeah?”

“Why is your bra by the door?” Magnolia held out a in her opinion rather lacy red bra.

“My things always end up in random parts of the room.”

A mischievous smirk went across Magnolia’s face, she held the bra up to her eyes and peered at Edea through it. “I can see you.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Edea let out a snort.

“I’ll be going now, enjoy your night.”

Edea was doing the finishing touches when realisation dawned on her. She quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs.

“Magnolia don’t you dare!” Edea shouted chasing after her friend.

“I’m sorry Edea, but I must.” 

“What’s this all about?” said a new voice.

“Ringabel! Magnolia is a thief!” Edea yelled grabbing hold of the older girl’s arm.

“I mastered the theif job.” Magnolia informed them fighting against Edea’s grip.

Ringabel chuckles at the scene unfolding in front of him. “It’s been years since I’ve had girls fight over me.”

“Shut up Ringabel.” the second Edea allowed herself to say that let Magnolia slip out of under her grip,

“Untidy.” Magnolia said, panting a little. “Clothes thrown everywhere.”

“Gee, thanks a lot.” Edea crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

Ringabel turned to Edea. “See people do care.”

“I have to go I hope you enjoy your night” Magnolia waved goodbye before closing the door.

“Agnès was never this much trouble.” Edea grumbled.

“You talk like she’s your child.” Ringabel extended his hand which Edea took and got up off the floor.

“In a sense.” 

“Agnès is older than you.” "And is more mature." he added.

Now that she was standing up she could get a proper view of the man in front of her, his hair was carefully styled with what she guessed to be a full tub of hair gel in it. He had a black jacket on with a white shirt on underneath. His trousers were black too and his shoes were guess what black, Edea wondered why she even bothered to colour coordinate her clothes. Despite his nearly all black attire Edea could feel her cheeks heat up.

“What’s with all the black?” 

“I thought it looked nice. But what’s more important.” he held up the bra Magnolia gave to him. “This is why we clean the room before people come over.”

“Rule does not apply to best friends.”

“Yes it does. Make sure to check you have all your clothes next time.”

“I will next time.”

“Want to talk about why you wore straps and nothing else in Eternia."

“I have lived here my whole life I’m used to the cold.”

“Okay then.”

The walk to the restaurant wasn’t long but by the end of it Edea was cursing Eternia for being so cold.

“Its so cold.” Edea complained.

“I offered you my jacket.” Ringabel said holding the door open for her.

“I know.” As soon as she stepped inside a wave of warm heat rushed over her entire body, sending tingles from her head to her fingertips. “We’re inside so it should be okay.”

Edea looked around the building though she has been there many times before she enjoyed observing the decoration: The walls were wine red with pictures of flowers hung upon the walls,the floor matched the walls only a little darker. Each table had a white tablecloth with a rose in a vase in the middle two candles were on either side of the rose. The windows took up the entire right wall they were taller than she was, you could gaze out the window watch the snow fall and the people walk past, it was an easy way to lose yourself in thoughts. 

“Edea?”

Edea snapped out of her thoughts she turned around and saw Ringabel gesturing for her to follow him, he must of gotten their table while she was looking around.  
He pulled the chair out for her pushing it in again when she sat down.

Their waitress came over to introduce herself and begin taking their order. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” Ringabel complimented, reaching across the table to intertwine their fingers.

“Thank you.” a second wave a heat went up Edea’s body, she shivered at the sudden change of temperature. “How are your hands so warm?”

“I thought you knew, I’m a warm hearted person.” 

“I doubt that’s it.”

Ringabel went to move his hand but was met with an iron grip, grounding his hand to the spot.

“I never said move.”

Ringabel chuckled as Edea sent him a glare that could piece ice.

“Shut up, Ringabel.”

They smiled at each other as the waitress set their plates down on the table. 

Edea made a start on her appetizer. “So, what was the big surprise that you’ve been so secretive about?” 

Ringabel snapped out of the daze he had been in, watching her eat. "I can't tell you yet." his face was burning. After years together he was still afraid of her rejecting him.

She pouted, squinting her eyes. "Please." He hated to deny that face.

"I'm not ready yet." He tried to smile as they chattered over dinner but between the butterflies and the rope that was continuously tying the knot tighter, he felt sick.

Dinner felt like an eternity to him and it was only after they had ordered dessert that he felt ready. "Edea?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yes?" His hands felt clammy and he was sure he never sweated so much outside of training before. 

He inhaled softly then squeezed her hand tightly. "I love you..." Ringabel started, looking into her eye despite how hot his face felt. He spent endless nights thinking about this moment preparing for it, but now all of that had disappeared. 

Edea's cheeks were tinted pink but didn't break eye contact. "I love you too, Ringabel." 

He felt more confident now, he felt as if he really could do this."To me you're perfect, you're my angel." the words came flooding out of him he couldn't control them. "You're the most amazing person in the universe, ever since we started dating my love for you has only grown." He was sure he rambling but he had no way to stop his thoughts from flooding out. Her silence didn't help. 

"You can be sweet and kind, and loud and violent, sometimes I don't know whether to hug you or take your dessert away."

"Ringabel." she said. 

"Whenever you have to go away, I feel so lonely and fearful that because I'm not there something bad will happen, I want to be with you every step of the way. I want to grow a family together in our house together." He was definitely rambling now. 

"Ringabel!" Edea's eyes were prickled with tears, from joy or sadness he did not know.

"I love you, Edea Lee. Will you… m-marry me?" Edea stared at him. Then tears began to flow down her cheeks and she laughed. He wasn't sure if this was positive or not so he waited for her to speak up.

"...Yes." she laughed and cried at the same time. "Yes...!" she repeated herself.

Ringabel let out the breath he was holding. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, tears began to flow down his own face as he stared at her, he has never been happier in his life. 

"I can't believe I'm crying in front of you in a restaurant." Edea blubbered, giggling slightly. 

"I'm glad you're being so open." If it weren't for the restaurant being a public place he would of taken her in his arms. The tables around them started applauding as he brought her hand up and kissed her palm and then the back. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but then the waitress came with their dessert. Ringabel never like sweets that much but as it was a special night he ordered a dessert with dark chocolate.

“I’m glad you didn’t hide the ring in the cake.” Edea said, spooning cake into her mouth.

“I would be afraid of you eating it.” Ringabel admitted, it was true at the speed she eats the ring would have been a goner.

The rest of their meal, what was left of it, passed quickly. Ringabel ate the food that was brought to him, and Edea ended up ordering a second dessert while she was waiting for him to finish his. 

"I'm stuffed." she said stretching out. 

"I am as well." he replied with a grin. 

They were holding hands when they made it back to their house.

“Darn it, now you’re way more romantic than I am.” Edea said closing the door to their bedroom.

“You’ve done plenty of romantic things.” Ringabel assured taking his shoes off and putting them beside the closet.

“Like what? The disastrous dinner I tried to make you before.” 

“The thought is what counts.”

“Every other romantic thing that I have done poorly, the best thing I’ve done is organise a box.”

“What?” Ringabel asked, he had never heard about her organising any boxes that had romantic things inside them.

Edea opened up the closet door and pulled out a small brown box from the back that was hidden under a pile of clothes. She placed the box on the bed and removed the lid.  
“The love letters you wrote for me, every last one of them.” she threw a stack of letters to the side. “The rose you left me just because… The journal you gave me.” she carefully placed the journal and rose to the side.

“… I-I can’t believe you kept all this.”Ringabel could not believe his eyes, she had kept every last thing he had ever given her, he could feel himself swoon it took all of his self control to stand still.

“Of course I did.” Edea turned to face him.” “Its you.”

Ringabel made to advance towards her but before he could she spoke up.

“Oh one more thing to add to the list.” Edea pulled her dress over her head revealing the white and blue lace bodest she had underneath, she wore matching underwear that held to straps both dangling above her knee. “It was the only idea I had.”

Ringabel stood there in shock, he was aware that he was staring but he didn’t care. He just learnt that this wonderfully romantic thing had been done for him that he didn’t even know about, and now the most beautiful woman in all the worlds was standing there in front of him in lacy lingerie.

“… Edea.” he mumbled, his heart ached for her he wanted to take her in his arms and never let go, but his body did not agree.

“Is it okay?”

It was more than okay, but all he could do was stand there and stammer. _Smooth._

“Y-you look gorgeous.” he managed, he was aware that his face was heating up and that his heart was beating at a rapid pace, he tried to ignore, but failed too.

Edea smirked, she put all the things back in the box then bent down to put it back in the closet, she swayed her hips as she positioned it correctly honestly she didn’t care what position it was in but it gave her a chance to tease.

Finally, she stood up straight and walked slowly over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing her hips to move naturally.

“I love you so much.” Ringabel murmured 

“I know, and that love will be the death of you.” Edea leaned in her breath tickling Ringabel’s lips and at the last second she ducked her head down and pressed her lips to his neck.   
She lightly nibbled on that spot before leaving a trail of kisses along his neck.

Ringabel swallowed his moan, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer towards him. “You’re such a tease.”

Edea moved away from his neck to look up at him with her mischievous eyes. “I’m your tease,” she held up her ring finger. “Forever.”

“Forever.” he repeated. Ringabel captured her lips he kissed her with a hungry passion, he titled his head to the side deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist moaning into their kiss.

Ringabel fell onto the bed and let the night begin.


End file.
